newbatmanroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Dixon
WIP History Oliver Dixon, is the first born child of two. His little sister, by one year, is Claire Dixon. When they were little, they moved to New Gotham. Then, they're parents were killed in tragic accident. Oli and Claire went into a foster home. They were togethor until Oli's powers emerged. His foster parent's, the Crow's, put Oliver in an asylum thinking he was crazy. Eight years later, Oli is fourteen. He is broken out of his cell by an unknown man who is now believed to be Vandal Savage. Oli was taken back to the Crow's home, and got his sister. His sister's pyrokinetic powers kicked in and burned and killed the Crow's. Oli and his sister was trained by an unknown group of assassins. Everything was okay until Oli read one of they're minds. The were keeping them there until V. Savage showed up. Then they would kill Oli and his sister. Togethor Oli, his sister, and a few others broke out of the facility and went on with they're lives. Oli and his sistter are currently fighting crime togethor. Personality Oli, when he isn't on a mission, is laidback. He likes to relax and have fun. He is also quite the flirt with the ladies. Claire Dixon, his sister Claire struggled without her brother being there with her. She was diagnoised with a MPD(mental personality disorder). When Oli came back for her, her pyrokinetic powers awakened. She set the Crow's home on fire, killing them. WIP Powers Dual Mind: Everytime Claire looks into a mirror, her otherself, Leah, switches with Claire. When Leah switches with Claire, Claire is trapped in a mirror until Leah looks into another one. But, Leah enhances Claire's pyrokinetic powers. Pyrokinesis: Claire has the ability to control fire. She can create the fire also. When Leah is taking over Claire's mind and body, she can control volcanoes. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Oli is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast his own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which he can perform these feats is within 217 miles. He has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Telepathic Defense:'' he can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' he can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of hisself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' he can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' he can alter the apparent physical appearance of hisself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' he can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' he can control the thoughts and actions of others. When he started controlling peoples minds, Joey's father made his Mind Control only through visual contact. Later on, when his powers remanifestited he was able to control it. *''Mind Possession:'' he can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' he can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' he can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' he can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferral:'' he can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Psychic Blast:'' he can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' he can project his astral form from his body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' he can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Oli2.jpg|Oliver Franklin Dixon Oliverdixon.jpg|Oli with his favorite gun Mentalpowersstrugglingoli.jpg|Oli's telepathic power enhancing oli3.jpg|Oli olireading.jpg|Oli reading a book olitravel.jpg|Oli on his boat